Wounded
by LanaKrios
Summary: Shepard, Zaeed and Mordin fight through a Blood Pack base to rescue Maelon. Shepard gets wounded by a Varren and Zaeed tends to her wounds. Rated M for violence, suggestive themes and language


"Fuck! Zaeed! Watch my six!" Shepard yelled behind her before turning to the Professor. "Mordin! Incinerate that fucking Krogan, will you?" the Commander bobbed and weaved through enemy forces, trying to use those stupid explosive containers to blow the Blood Pack Mercs to tiny bits. The explosives weren't working like she had hoped, though. She heaved her sniper rifle over her shoulder and cloaked before sighting down the scope and putting two well-placed slugs in between one Krogan's eyes.

She smirked when the Krogan went down and Zaeed's gravelly voice sounded behind her. "Nice shot!" She was about to turn around and smile at the old mercenary when she heard the growls of Varren in front of her. "Shit, incoming Varren!" she shouted instead and pulled her Locust from her hip. She gave a wild snarl when she saw the first of the Varren round the corner. "Freeze that little shit, Mordin!" she commanded before incinerating the one behind it.

"Of course, Commander." The Professor drabbled behind her and she grinned when the first Varren froze and the second went down. She emptied a clip into the frozen Varren and smiled.

"That should be it for now." She stated as she placed her Locust back on her hip. "Let's grab what we can up here and head downstairs."

Big surprise; their search didn't turn up much in the way of salvageables, but they were able to replenish their ammo stash. "Alright let's…What are you staring at, Zaeed?" the Mercenary was staring a hole into her face and being under such a heated gaze was a little uncomfortable in the middle of a mission.

Zaeed gave a dirty smirk, his eyes darkening seductively "Oh, just enjoying the view." He chuckled before standing beside her and giving her ass a nice, hard squeeze. "I don't think I ever told you how fucking sexy you look covered in Krogan blood." His words were nothing but a low growl in her ear.

Shepard shivered slightly; he always knew exactly how to send a wave of immense heat straight to her core. She smiled at him and put her index finger on his chin. "Maybe later, kitten." She teased. Her eyes were shining with laughter when he groaned slightly.

The Commander inched her way out of Zaeed's arms and made her way to the staircase. "Let's go, guys. We need to find Maelon." She shot as she took two steps at a time.

The welcoming party at the bottom of the stairs was a rather large one. As soon as they made it to the floor bullets sailed past their heads. "Cover! Now!" Shepard yelled before rolling forward and diving behind some crate. She hefted her rifle over her shoulder and made quick work of most of the Krogans with the help of her two companions.

Weyrloc Guld turned the corner and relentlessly fired into the trio. Shepard was at the front of the group and took most of the damage. She fired into his shields as fast as she could, but his onslaught was becoming too much. "I've lost shields! Kill this asshole!" she shouted over the gunfire as she ducked behind cover.

The snarls of Varren could be heard over the ruckus as well. "Shit." Shepard swore sharply, her shields weren't regenerating as fast as she needed them too. Sometimes cloaking could be a hassle, she thought to herself. She sucked in her breath when she heard one Varren gaining on her position and she palmed her pistol before she could smell the rank breath of the beast.

"Goddamn it all." She shot as her eyes widened. One Varren had jumped over her cover and landed heavily on top of her. It's paws dug into her armored shoulders. She dropped her pistol to grip the beast's jaw so it would sink its teeth into her flesh.

"Wanna dance?" she snarled back at the beast before giving it a good shot to the temple with her fist. Shepard quickly grabbed its face afterwards and was unable to block its paw as it swiped at her face. She could feel the sharp talons bite into her cheek; it almost didn't hurt. But, shortly after the Varren marked her its head burst open and she could see Zaeed above her.

That's when the pain started, something in either the Varren's spit or blood was causing her new wound to sting unbelievably so. She seethed as she took Zaeed's hand and was hefted upwards. "Goddammit, Shepard, what the fuck were you thinking?"

She tried to smirk, but was rewarded with the sound of her flesh slipping open as more blood flowed from her wound. She grunted in pain before answering. "I wanted to cuddle the cute Varren. What the fuck do you think? It jumped me."

Zaeed advanced on her and took her chin in his hand. He forcefully turned her head to the left so he could get a good look at the scratches. They were big, bloody gaping holes in her face now. That fucking Varren probably swiped all the way through her cheek in some places. He whistled low and long, the edges of the bloody wound were swollen and puffy.

Shepard swiped at his hand; "Knock it off, Massani." She seethed. Swiping his hand away may not have been the best idea. He didn't move, though, his hand just shifted and brushed over one of her cuts.

He grinned a little at her; you could never say she didn't have a set of quads on her. "It already looks infected, _kitten._" He teased.

She scoffed and successfully removed his hand from her chin. "We need to get to Maelon. I'll be fine." she turned and was able to take at least one step before Zaeed grabbed her elbow and turned her to face him. He didn't look angry, though, which surprised her a little bit.

"It's going to scar up nice and good if you don't have something done about it." He smirked before pulling her closer.

The look in his eyes sent a bolt of pleasure straight to Shepard's core and her shiver was barely visible. She did not want to fuck on the battle field. She rolled her eyes; Zaeed always became insatiable when something like this happened.

Her voice held laughter as she spoke. "Then I'll be just as pretty as you and Garrus." She snarled, which was as close to a smile as she could get at the moment.

Zaeed chuckled, "Sure, whatever you say." He said before jerking her hip into his and spreading a little medigel over her wound. "I'm still gonna fuck you blind when we get out of here." He growled into her ear before releasing her and making his way to the room where Maelon supposedly was being held.


End file.
